


I Can Hear the Bells

by KatelFireDemon



Series: Theatre Klance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Singing Lance (Voltron), keith is on the tech crew, lance goofing around, lance is lumiere but that's also not important, techie! Keith, theatre kid! Lance, their school is doing beauty and the beast but that's not really important, title from hairspray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatelFireDemon/pseuds/KatelFireDemon
Summary: Lance is goofy and they're in love
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Theatre Klance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840276
Comments: 26
Kudos: 85





	I Can Hear the Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second little fluff fic! I had so much fun writing this one! Being a techie myself I just had to put Klance in a theatre setting at some point! Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!
> 
> Also in case you didn't know, the song is I Can Hear the Bells from Hairspray. Go listen to it if you've never heard it!

Keith grunts in frustration as his drill slips from the screw for what felt like the hundredth time. He brushes the hair out of his face before trying again, regretting turning down his boyfriend’s offer of hair clips. He had been working on this set piece for ages, and it seemed to be trying its hardest to be as difficult as possible. The grand staircase railing for the Beast’s castle just wasn’t staying put.

He stands to take a short break and stretch out his back which had been hunched over the staircase for the last half hour, when suddenly arms wrapped around his torso, startling him into almost clobbering his boyfriend with the drill.

“Lance! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me when I’m using power tools?!”

Lance merely laughs, pecking him on the cheek and moving farther onstage to start his warmup stretches. Keith crosses his arms in pretend annoyance and tries to get back to work on the railing. Which ends up being harder than he thought with Lance stretching his long legs just a few feet away. Keith looks appreciatively at the leggings which are tight against his boyfriend’s muscular calves, and the tank-top revealing his graceful, but toned arms.

Keith swears as the distraction causes him to let the drill slip and hit his thumb. He shakes his hand out while Lance’s laugh rings through the auditorium. Keith shoots him a glare and Lance winks in response.

Lance wiggles an eyebrow suggestively, “You look a little distracted over there Keith. What’s wrong? Am I too much for you?”

Keith rolls his eyes, trying to ignore how the tips of his ears are burning, and turns back to the task at hand.

Lance saunters over to him, but Keith refuses to be distracted anymore. When Lance realizes he’s not going to get anything out of Keith, he devises a plan. He stretches his leg out in front of Keith, resting it against the staircase he’s working on.

Keith knows Lance is up to something, “Lance, what are you-”

But he’s interrupted by Lance, who has a goofy, dreamy look in his eyes as he starts singing,

“ _I can hear the bells._

_Well don’t cha hear ‘em chime?_

_Can’t ‘cha feel my heartbeat keeping perfect time?_ ”

Lance places his hands over his heart and does a beating motion.

“No Lance, I don’t have time for-” Keith starts, before he’s cut off again.

Lance draws out every syllable,

“ _And all because he…_ ”

He places a hand on Keith’s chest,

“ _Touched me,_

_He looked at me and stared, yes he…_

_Bumped me_ ”

He bumps his hip into Keith’s, knocking him off balance a little.

“ _My heart was unprepared when he,_

_Tapped me_

_And knocked me off my feet,_

_One little touch,_

_Now my life’s complete ‘cause when he…_ ”

Lance grabs Keith’s hands and starts dancing him around the stage until Keith is laughing.

“ _Nudged me,_

_Love put me in a fix, yes it_

_Hit me,_

_Just like a ton of bricks, yes my_

_Heart burst,_

_Now I know what life’s about,_

_One little touch_

_And love’s knocked me out and…_ ”

Lance dramatically swoons in Keith’s arms as he skips the rest of the song and goes to the last,

“ _I can hear the bells_ ”

Keith dips Lance into a kiss, which catches him off guard for a second.

Lance quickly regains his bearings and wiggles his eyebrows. “Wanna go somewhere a little more private?” He suggests as other students start arriving in the auditorium.

Keith rolls his eyes, but grabs his hand, dragging him off somewhere backstage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment with your favorite song from a musical! Or just your favorite musical if you can't pick a song! Or Both! My favorite song is Every Story is a Love Story from Aida, and my favorite musical is The Scarlet Pimpernel!


End file.
